What Is Love
by Miss Elenath
Summary: Set after 4x17 Blaine helps Sam to make the most out his artistic talent. Also his crush doesn't fade away and since Sam is so comfortable with it Blaine stops feeling guilty about it. And then something happens... Blam!


Set after 4x17 Blaine helps Sam to make the most out his artistic talent. Also his crush doesn't fade away and since Sam is so comfortable with it Blaine stops feeling guilty about it. And then something happens... Blam!

**What Is Love**

Now the cat was out of the back. Blaine hadn't thought it would be so relieving if Sam knew about his crush, but it was. Now if he caught Blaine staring Sam just grinned and punched him in the shoulder. Blaine apologized in the beginning but Sam always told him not to and it was okay and the found it really flattering and so Blaine stopped making excuses.

They continued their friendship as if nothing was going on, just as Sam had said. First Blaine had wondered if this could be possible. Yes, Sam had meant it but in the end unwanted attention of that kind would be very disturbing for most straight guys. Yet Blaine's doubts had proven needless and Sam kept acting like he always had.

But Blaine did, too. He couldn't help himself but to smile admiringly whenever Sam did something great (or even not so great), stare into his eyes or at his lips when they were close and of course kept edging Sam to make the most out his talents. Especially since he knew about his 'guilty pleasure' – making macaroni arts that were as breath-taking as Van Gogh's pictures. Sam thought they weren't good at all so Blaine pushed him again and again to apply to art schools with them and told him how talented he was until Sam stopped disagreeing and just went with it.

One day Sam asked Blaine via text message to come into the art room. As soon as Blaine arrived, Sam pulled him into a hug.

"What?"

"I love you, man. Without you I would have never done it", Sam said.

"Oh, great… done what?"

Sam released him and showed him a letter from a big art school in New York. Message: Accepted.

"Yey, Sam! Wow!" Blaine grinned. "See, I told you!"

"This is so great!" Sam put both his hands on Blaine's shoulders, whose heartbeat immediately sped up. Sam's eyes were really radiating with joy, his mouth smirking. Without thinking about it Blaine leaned forward, eyes on the lips…

"Dude, we gotta celebrate! Are you in the mood for a tour to the comic book store after school?", Sam said. Blaine pulled himself back and met Sam's eyes.

"Yes, of course", he said. His cheeks felt hot but Sam didn't show whether he had noticed Blaine's little slip there or not.

So later they got comics and went to Blaine's house to indulge in some nerdy activities. Along with it came a bag of crisps and some soda.

"So, what about your Nyada audition, do you think you got in?", Sam asked.

"I honestly can't tell. We'll see when the letter arrives", Blaine said. "But it would be great, we'd be in the same city!"

"Absolutely." Sam nodded. "I would hate it if we have to separate."

Blaine smiled at his friend, feeling the same. Sometimes things just got emotional and luckily Sam was the type of person who wasn't ashamed to go with it. That's why he hugged him now and Blaine closed his eyes. Yes, good...

"I really love you, dude", Sam whispered in his ear. Blaine leaned back a bit to be able to look into his eyes. They were teared up, but not from sadness. And his lips (by the way it wasn't Blaine's fault that he also checked them, it just happened) were compressed.

"Me, too", Blaine said. Was it his imagination or did Sam move even closer? Blaine's eyes went half shut and his head shifted forwards... but were his friends lips had been now was his cheek and Blaine pressed his mouth against that smooth skin.

"I didn't mean it that way, Blaine", Sam said.

"Oh. I'm... sorry?"

Sam let go of him. "Don't be."

"Okay, I'm not." Blaine grinned although he didn't feel like it. Damn it, why did he always give in to the thought Sam wanted to kiss him? This should really stop or in the end Sam _would_ leave him.

"So let's check out the new issue of Wonder Woman!" Sam grabbed his newest comic book and continued brabbling about it. Blaine needed some time to gather his concentration and then went along with it.

The next time it happened, Blaine realised what he was doing and pulled himself back. He was so proud of himself and then Sam kind of ruined that pride.

It was a week later and he had received his Nyada letter. Too nervous to open it alone he had brought it to school and asked Sam to open it for him.

They were in the choir room because nobody would use it until afternoon. With the letter in his hands Sam made a sad face and Blaine was about to sink on a chair when Sam grinned and told him that he was accepted to Nyada. So Blaine threw himself onto his best friend.

And when he realised he was leaning in for a kiss _again_ he wasn't ashamed anymore and just pulled back, also leaving the embrace, not really sad because he was still full of adrenalin from the news.

"Awesome, _awesome_!" Sam bounced up and down and hugged him again. "You know what, dude, you totally deserve that!" And with that he kissed Blaine full on on the mouth. Before Blaine could blink and wonder what happened Sam was gone again, dancing through the room.

"Well... okay", Blaine murmured to himself. "Just a normal bro kiss. I guess."

Then Sam high-fived him and went for another hug, pressing Blaine firmly against himself.

"That's gonna be _so_ awesome!"

"I know!"

"Good. Oh." Sam sighed and took some steps back. "I gotta go to class now. Celebrate tonight?"

"I bring the cookies, you're in charge of the chocolate." Blaine grinned. As Sam was gone he touched his lips which were tingling like crazy. Maybe he should stop provoking Sam to kiss him. Because now more than ever he wanted to feel this delicious lips on his own.

After school Sam arrived with his own acceptance letter at Blaine's house, holding it up.

"Let's plan our future in New York!"

"Hi Sam, come in." Blaine grinned as he opened the door. They went to his room and sat down on the floor, spreading food between them. Well, Sam sometimes got up and did things like jumping on the bed or pirouetting. He was really full of energy, even more than normal for him.

"You are almost more excited than me about my Nyada acceptance", Blaine laughed when Sam calmed down after an outburst.

"I'm just so glad we will be together", Sam said. "You know, two bros in the big city."

Blaine returned his look and smiled, and Sam said: "Oh, come here, you..." He got up and moved to Blaine to hug him. Blaine took a deep breath, then he put his hands on Sam's shoulders and gently pushed him back. Just as a precaution.

Sam put his own hand on one of Blaine's and dragged it downwards so that Blaine actually stroked his chest. He clenched his teeth and tried to control the tingling of his whole body. Just as he could breathe again and had come to his senses enough to tell Sam to stop it, the other boy's mouth pressed against his lips.

Blaine moaned inadvertently. Oh sweet lord. Desire overcame him, that same desire he had pushed back over and over again in the last few month, and he surrendered to the lips. And it wasn't a bro kiss either. After the initially simple but static pressure Sam moved back only enough to tenderly kiss Blaine's lips repeatedly. So Blaine went with it, letting his hand wander to Sam's neck and trying to taste as much chapsticked skin as possible.

"I'm just... so... glad" Sam murmured and let his wet lips brush against Blaine's cheek, moving to his ear. Blaine tried to think of a clever answer, something that would show he had everything under control, but then Sam nibbled on his ear lobe and Blaine moaned again, yes, he did, and his head fell back to give Sam more space. He couldn't ask questions right now. It was completely Sam's fault, that much was clear, so no guilty feelings this time.

Sam breathed against his neck. Blaine put his hand on his waist and pulled him closer. But as their upper bodies were pressed tight together and Sam's hand squeezed his back somewhat painfully, Blaine was able to grab a rational thought and pushed Sam away from him, searching his eyes.

Sam just grinned. "What?"

"What?", Blaine repeated. "Are you seriously... are you..." He shook his head. "Are you out of your mind?"

Sam moved back and got serious. "I'm sorry. I thought you... Didn't you like it?"

"Sam! Of course I... that's not what I'm talking about. Have you forgotten that you're into girls?"

Sam shrugged and grabbed wine gums, putting some into his mouth. Blaine waited for an answer and when none came, he cleared his throat and rearranged his shirt, so stirred up he didn't know where to start.

"It's not nice to play around, I mean you _know_ I'm into you, this is leading me on, Sam. If you wanted to experiment you could at least have asked beforehand."

"Dude, what are you thinking of me?" Sam sounded offended. "I'm not... I am confused, okay, you make my head spin like crazy. All I think about is you and how nice you smell. When you stare at me like you do, it's really not easy to keep my cool. And just now I couldn't control myself."

All of Blaine's anger was gone from one moment to the other. Instead a big amount of blood rushed through his head.

"Really?"

"Yeah really", Sam mumbled, shoving another wine gum into his mouth and avoiding eye contact.

"So you _do_ have feelings for me!?" Blaine knew it was kind of attention seeking to ask for confirmation but he didn't care about that now.

"I don't know. Maybe." Sam shrugged his shoulders and finally lifted his eyes. "But I'm not gay."

Exhaling, Blaine leaned back and didn't know whether to laugh or to cry.

"All right then. Right."

"At least I think I'm not."

"You don't have to define yourself right now, Sam."

"Okay."

They looked into each others eyes and Blaine's throat went dry. He didn't dare to move and he didn't know what to say or do next. Then Sam said hardly audible: "I might be gay for you, though."

Blaine gulped. And nodded. His hands were sweating and were kneading his jeans.

"I don't wanna jeopardize our friendship", he heard himself say, the same argument he had used every day in the last month to explain himself why he didn't say anything to Sam.

"Me neither but… aren't we already? I mean what good would it do to pretend like… like…" Sam stared onto the floor, biting his lip. "Like we both hadn't any other feelings than friendship for the other."

"Well… do you want to… date?" Blaine couldn't believe he heard himself say that words to Sam.

"No, dude, come on. That would be strange", Sam said. He frowned to himself as his eyes wandered back and forth like he was trying to figure something out.

"Then what?" Blaine wondered if Sam had really thought about any of this before or was just freaked out by his feelings. Also he still had a girlfriend if nothing had changed since Blaine had seen them together the day before.

"I don't know", Sam said. "Maybe… be like we always are except for some kisses now and then?"

"That technically _is_ dating, plus you'd be cheating on Brittany", Blaine said.

"Date a boy?" Sam nursed his legs, laying his head onto his knees. He immediately changed the position, extended his legs and drummed on them.

"You don't have to decide now", Blaine offered.

"I can't date a boy, I'm… I'm straight. Everybody knows that."

"None of your friends would judge you, Sam."

"It's not that, it's just… I never thought about it. What are you _doing_ to me? Are you using magic?"

"Despite my prayers as a child I still don't have any kind of super powers." Blaine chuckled. "It's all your own doing."

Sam got his phone out of his pocket and started typing. Blaine relieved his tension with a sight and tilted his head back. Oh goodness. His whole body was shivering and when he glanced to Sam his stomach just went upside down. There was a chance that that boy would be his in time. It was as unbelievable as it was wonderful and exciting.

"I have to go!" Sam jumped to his feet and grabbed his jacket. He pointed a finger at Blaine who remained sitting. "Don't go away, I'll be back soon. Maybe with a present."

Blaine paced through his room and then through the whole house, trying to put his mind off of Sam but it didn't work. Outside it got dark and Sam didn't return. Blaine was tempted to text him, ask him what he was doing.

When the doorbell finally rang Blaine had started to bite his fingernails. He ran to the door and didn't even pause to catch his breath, he just flung the door open.

"Finally!"

Sam grinned from ear to ear. "Are you ready to walk the walk, pilgrim?"

"What have you been up to?", Blaine wanted to know as Sam came in.

"I was in an emergency meeting with Brit", he said. "She said I'm probably a two-hearted horse because I'm not really a unicorn. I'm too boring for that."

"She said you're boring?"

"Oh, come on, she doesn't mean it as an offence."

Blaine was confused as to why Sam would talk to Brittany at all if it just had concerned mythological creatures. But then again he had never really understood Brittany's thought process… or her whole way of being if he really thought about it.

"Okay", Blaine said and went upstairs. When they were in his room and Sam took off his jacket, Blaine put his hands into his pockets.

"So… what else did you talk about?"

"We agreed to not date anymore. She said she misses lady kisses and I said I want Blaine kisses, so no argument there."

Blaine's cheeks heated up, telling him his whole head was red now.

"You did?"

"Can you leave the room for two minutes? I wanna prepare the present I brought you."

That didn't really help the blush. He simply nodded and went into the hallway, hoping Sam hadn't bought something expensive. It would have been enough of a present to just give him a kiss. But it seemed that would also happen… soon. Blaine grinned and rubbed his hands. He wanted to be in that room, now!

"You can come in!", Sam called eventually.

As Blaine stepped in and saw the 'present' he jerked to a halt and let his mouth drop open, not sure if he was delighted or shocked.

Sam lay on the bed, only wearing boxers and a gift wrap around his wrist. His head rested on one hand, meeting Blaine's eyes.

"What are you _doing_?", Blaine finally exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

Blaine gestured to Sam's exposed body, holding himself back from staring.

"Am I… do you think I need to work out more?" Sam checked his waist flesh, while Blaine picked up his sweater and trousers.

"No, Sam, I think you are perfect. So perfect I don't want to start our relationship like that."

"What? Why?"

Sam lifted himself up as Blaine gave him his clothes and sat down next to him.

"Because I like you, respect you and don't want to haste into anything", Blaine offered. "That wouldn't be… I don't know, it wouldn't be love, don't you think?"

Sam huddled on his sweater. "What else would it be, Blaine? That's what dating is about."

Blaine blinked and moved so that he could lay his hand on Sam's knee. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

"I get it. Quinn and Mercedes left me because we didn't do it. I learned that when I was a stripper, it has to be done, Blaine. You know what I'm talking about!" He tried to demonstrate a body roll which was hard while sitting. "With Brit I did it all the time, that's why we never had fights."

"Yeah, well... I'm sorry but that doesn't sound like love to me at all. It's not about sex, Sam."

"Yes, it is!"

"No! It's about knowing each other, being there for one another and feeling loved. Feeling save, warm and just _good_."

Sam let his gaze wander. "But that's what friendship is about."

"Yes, but romance, too."

"Hm", Sam made insecurely. He met Blaine's eyes.

"But I appreciate the effort, Sam. Thank you. We'll get there… someday."

"And you are sure it's not just my repulsive body?"

"Would you stop it? You look great", Blaine said. He shifted around and put his legs onto the bed, cuddling up to Sam. He had never thought about how Sam's body issues translated into his relationships. But now he had Blaine to teach him what love really was about.


End file.
